Yang's Night out
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: Looks like Yang went out drinking again, but this time, a certain heiress comes and makes this night a little...special. FreezerBurn AU. My second story! Hope you guys enjoy this mini fanfic, and as always, more to come from yours truly.


"Hey!...Where is everybodyyyy?" Yang yelled out in a slurred, deep voice. She looked around the dorm room for anyone of her teammates, but no one was around.

"Weeeellll great...who's gonna drink with me nowww?!" She shouted and faceplanted into a nearby bed.

Yang went out to a party that the local club was hosting, and due to her leaving, everybody else left too. Ruby went out with Velvet to the arcade, Blake went to a local convention, and Weiss...well, she just went to finish up some extra work for Professor Port. 2 hours had passed since Yang arrived and a door was heard being opened.

"Whaa..? Who's there?" Yang got up sluggishly and turned to the person entering. It was Weiss.

"Well then, hello princess." Yang had a wide smile on her face and Weiss looked to the drunken blonde.

"Oh great, you went out drinking, didn't you? You know I told you not to drink again!" She crossed her arms and walked over to her bed. She took off her school uniform and changed into her pajamas.

"Whoaaa...I've seen you change before Weiss. I bet you tried to show off to me, huh?" Yang sloppily got up and walked to the heiress' bed, and fell backwards onto it.

"What?! I wouldn't! You're just drunk again, and you need to get some rest, or else I'll throw you out!" She yelled in a whisper and tried shoving the chuckling blonde off her bed.

"Now now princess, you wouldn't want to shove poor old me off, would you?" She leaned in closer to Weiss and started stroking her hair.

"O-okay Yang, that's a little too close. Can you please head back to you bed?" She kept pushing the party girl away from her, but Yang just wouldn't budge.

"How can I, when you're luscious blue eyes bring me in closer? Now I got something to show you." Yang was now in Weiss's face, and she tried turning away, but Yang grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. The drunk blonde's kiss was warm and soft, but the the surprised heiress's kiss was cold, but soft as well. Yang pulled away and smiled at Weiss.

"Uh-umm...that was...nice." Weiss's face was flushed with red, and Yang had backed away, but Weiss grabbed her arm and pulled Yang in for another kiss, this time though, it was personal and meaningful.

"H-hey Weiss? Do you mind if I...lay next to you?" Yang's face lit up with red and hid her drunken face in Weiss's bed sheets from embarrassment.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind having your drunk self here." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone, and smiled a little before Yang laid next to her.

"Mmm...I'll take that as a yes. Oh wait! Let me change first into something more comfortable." She smirked and got up towards her bed. Yang took off her combat oufit and put her pajamas on. Weiss stared at the blonde and giggled a little.

"What's so funny princess? Can't resist more of my heat?" Her slurred voice had gotten more deeper. She walked towards the heiress shakily, but the blonde looked pale as she walked and fell to the ground. Weiss got up and had a scared look on her face.

"Yang? Yang?! Are you okay?!" She yelled in a whisper and shook the girl by her shoulders.

"Hehe...I'm fine princess. Just got a little dizzy, but I don't think I can get up." She tried to stand, but she was too weak for anything at the moment.

"So...it's not serious?" Weiss started to cry a little a little and wiped her face. Yang touched Weiss's cold face and chuckled.

"Nahhh, I'll be fine, but..."

"But what?" Weiss knelt down closer to Yang's warm face.

"Can you sleep with me here? On the floor?" She patted to a spot next to her, and grabbed two pillows from her bed. She placed them next to one another and called for Weiss, "Come on princess. If I can't get up, then I guess I'll sleep here on the floor, but I especially want you lying next to me." Weiss blushed and crawled to the spot next to Yang.

"You know Yang, I kinda like this more than sleeping on a bed by myself." She stroked Yang by her waist, and moved in closer to Yang's face. "I don't think Ruby and Blake would approve of this though."

"Trust me princess, they wouldn't mind." Yang smiled and placed her hand on Weiss's face. Her aura was giving off a cold sensation that caused Yang to shiver, and the half-drunken blonde pulled in the sleepy heiress for another kiss, she pulled away and gave out a small giggle, "Now let's get some rest before I puke all over the place."

"Oh great, now you wanna rest? And please don't puke, that would be disgusting." She turned away in disgust, but managed to turn back to stare into Yang's purple eyes.

Yang's eyes were slowly opening and closing, and so were Weiss's. The drunken blonde and the exhausted heiress had fallen asleep, and when time had passed, Ruby and Blake walked in their room when the two floor sleepers were in each others arms. They both smiled and headed to their individual beds, only to leave Yang Xiao Long, the party girl with a hangover, and Weiss Schnee, the exalted heiress with a burning passion for her teammate.


End file.
